The Mafia Princess and the Cop's son
by ReikoTakara
Summary: Sakura Haruno was never a girl to be pushed around. She was the daughter of the most powerful mafia leader in New York, She led two different lives and she did it with a white hot fire. Sakura was a high school student in the day and a Mafia heiress at night. But through a young sexy Uchiha in there, and what happens?


Hey guys sorry it's been so long, life has really caught up to me xP But Here's something new for you guys, it's just a little thing, I'm not even sure I want to continue it! It's not even that long x-x anyways let me know guys 3

But anyways, Enjoy 3 Love always, Reiko-chan!

If you looked at Sakura you wouldn't see the hidden revolver that she strapped to her ankle, or the switch blade that she kept in her jean pocket, or even the hand gun she kept in her backpack. The pinkette was a killer with a innocent smile on her face. As Kazashi Haruno's daughter, Sakura sure lived up to expectations. The mafia heiress knew just about every vital point to shoot to kill instantly. But when it came to math, she felt like shooting herself in the face. As Sakura looked down at the test she felt like ultimately failed her father's expectations for her to gain her high school education. She didn't know how many times she had begged her father to go with him on a run before he shipped her off to school. The 17 year old looked up at the board, then at the teacher, then back at the test. With a sigh she leaned back in the chair, put her hands in her hoodie and gave a small sigh. Looking over at the clock, she gave it a deathly glare for being so slow. Her test was totally blank and it had only been about 30 minutes into the test out of the 75 minute period. Her thoughts drifted to a hit she had done the previous night. A guy had owed her father about a good half a million, gathered up after three years of aggressive gambling. The look in his eyes when she had put a gun to his head was priceless. Pure shock.

"Sakura Takara, wake up." The man-like woman teacher snapped her fingers in front of the pinkette who gave her a disgusted look. "If you are going to daydream do it after class. If you're going to turn you're brain to mush as least do it when you're not on my time"

"But if you do it all the time, does that mean you have no brains?" Sakura said rolling her eyes at the use of her mother's maiden name. She only used it because her father insisted and that everyone knew his name off by heart, putting her at risk. She watched as Ms. Termin's face went from blotchy to tomato red giving a sigh when she pointed to the door.

"To the office, now!' The woman said. Sakura shrugged and stood, noting that a certain black haired teen was staring at her from behind. She looked behind her at Sasuke Uchiha, son of the Chief of Police, and narrowed her eyes placing a smirk on her face. "Takara! Now!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going, no need to rush me you hag." The pinkette said with a wave of her hand grabbing her bag, shoving her hands in her pockets. Walking out of the classroom the girl looked around wondered if she should text Ino to come and skip out with her. "Nah..." She said out loud before heading to her locker and grabbing her coat. Slipping it on she quickly headed outside and lit a cigarette. Taking a puff Sakura smiled, taking out her cell and calling up her brother. "Hey Kuro, I got kicked out of school come and get me?"

"Of course blossom where are you?" Sakura smiled at the worry in his voice. His protectiveness over his younger sister was admirable, killing whoever got in her face. He had turned down becoming the leader after their dad would have died to make sure he had time to be Sakura's bodyguard. She sure loved her brother for that one.

"Outside the front school, you'll see me. I'm the girl with the pink hair and the smoke. Now get your ass over here." Sakura heard him laugh and say alright before she hung up. With a chuckle she put her phone back in her pocket before taking another drag of her smoke. Sitting down on a stump across from the school she gave a sigh and rubbed her face. She was beat she hadn't gotten to bed till late last night and getting up for school at six hadn't made it any better. The two hits she had done last night had worked her some, mostly the part where she had to watch the two targets for four hours before she was even aloud to touch them.

"Shouldn't you be in the office?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke as she leaned back on her empty hand and crossed her legs. Taking a drag she looked at the teen boy in front of her. A arrogant smirk formed on his face, and his onyx eyes glistened with amusement. "Can I help you with something Uchiha?"

"Actually no, I just find you amusing Sakura Takara." He spoke as he stepped closer. Sakura raised a thin eyebrow and took a drag blowing it up into his face. She then stood when she saw her brother's black truck coming down the road out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well if you have no further business with me, my brother is here for me." Sakura stepped around the boy and smiled at her brother. Then something grabbed her wrist and Sakura noted the tight grip meaning that Sasuke wasn't going to let go without a fight. Giving a glance toward her brother who had now stepped out of the car. He was rather tall and built, with his blonde hair streaked with natural pink highlights, and his deep green eyes. Sakura saw the bulge in his coat pocket where he now hid his right hand. Kuro was ready to shoot if needed. Sakura sighed and raised her wrist that was being held and inhaled some of her cigarette. "Do you mind? I have a smoke in that hand and I would really like to finish it off before I get in my brother's car." Sasuke only glared down at her, he seemed angry at her but beneath that Sakura could see something more. Something she couldn't put her finger on. "Okay if you're not going to get me go..." Sakura dragged out the last word before she relaxed her hand, letting her smoke drop, and easily twisted out of Sasuke's grip. The boy was about to grab for her again, but Sakura jumped away with a smirk. "Missed me, missed me now go kiss ass somewhere else!" She laughed running over to the black truck and hopping in. Kuro smirked at Sasuke and joined her in the car before rushing off. The pinkette let out an annoyed breath and took out another cigarette. "That stupid kid made me drop my smoke." She whined before lighting her other one. Kuro chuckled and shook his head.

"What was his problem anyways?"

"Don't know, this is the first time since he has ever talked to me really."

"What's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, he's the son of the Police Commissioner." Sakura's brow furrowed as she looked over to her brother. "Do you think he's onto us?" Kuro shrugged.

"We have to ask Dad what to do with this." Sakura nodded and looked forward again with a smile.

"Wait till Daddy and Mommy hear about this." She said raising her arm, showing Kuro the forming bruise Sasuke had given her.


End file.
